deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Church of the MachineGod computers
There are numerous computers within the Church of the MachineGod in Prague that can be accessed during Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. The contents of these computers give some insight into the Church's activities. These computers can not be accessed until the start of M11: Confronting the Bomb-Maker or M12: The Heist. Lucie Flor's computer This computer can be found in apartment 92 and has a security rating: 1. Security Hub From: Erik Simmons To: Children of the Singularity Who keeps changing the security hub password? It took us almost an hour to log in. If anyone changes it from "ASCENSION" again, I will see to it you are left behind! Upgraded Security From: Erik Simmons To: Children of the Singularity Mother has declared the time has come. We all need to be more vigilant. Keep your eyes open. Beware of oppressors clothed as believers. Now that the flesh flawed have killed Talos Rucker, they may very well come for us. All stairway doors are to be kept locked at all times. Vents and outer walls are to be mined. Extra weapons will be handed out. We are different, and they know it. We are more advanced than they are, and they fear us, as they should. We will leave them behind. That is what they fear the most. Embrace the Singularity. Dagmar Pala's computer This computer can be found in apartment 93 and has a security rating of 1. RE: Starving and angry From: Vendy Koutnik To: Mathew Buchta The need for food is one of the final tethers to this world that we need to cast off. Be strong, brother, you are close! This is the Cleanse! We need to purge all the poisons of the corporeal so that we may pass into pure boundless thought, singular and Divine, clear from the binds of the flesh REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------------------ From: Mathew Buchta To: Vendy Koutnik Subject: Starving and angry It's not even been 48hrs and I'm starving, Vendy. This saline we have to drink does nothing but make me have to pee. God, the human body is such a weak prison! I hate being trapped in it! The Ascension From: MOTHER To: Children of the Singularity Hello my children, The time has come and I, along with the Chosen, merge with MachineGod, and embrace the Singularity. For those of you who will remain, I have a few words. Be strong. Be welcoming of others seeking to meet the MachineGod, but also be safe. Know that we will be waiting for you, the net of our consciousness will catch you as each of you join us. I will see you all very soon. With great love, Mother Welcome to Futurity Magazine! From: subscriptions@futuritymag To: Dagmar Pala Your subscription to Futurity Magazine has been received. The latest articles on cutting edge science, engineering and mathematics, will be sent to your inbox every week. Next Issue: An in-depth look at the large scale 3D printers developed by the Santeau Group. Katjusa Vent's computer This computer can be found in apartment 94 and has a security rating of 1. Power for the ascension From: Ales Teply To: Katjusa Vent There's definitely a problem with the voltage output. We're having occasional brownouts now too. What should we do? Josef was very strict about the Collector having the right amount of power so do you think it's going to be OK? I wish we could ask him but I suppose he told Mother everything before he had to leave. There's generators and power lines running in the tunnels under this building so maybe we should go take a look and see if there's an obvious problem. I'll try to ask her. The Ascension Same e-mail as The Ascension, above. Zdenek Domes' computer This computer can be found in apartment 95 and has a security rating of 1. Ruzicka From: Natalia Matocha To: Children of the Singularity The bombing of the Ruzicka Train Station was not a tragedy, but a triumph! Augmented people, backed into corners, caged, prodded, attacked are finally fighting back. Had the flesh flawed not feared us, had they not put us into prisons and driven us apart from our families, had they not tried to destroy us at every turn, this this would not have happened. The flesh flawed and the oppressors are the only ones to blame for the attack. The Ascension Same e-mail as The Ascension, above. RE: Josef From: Lucie Flor To: Zdenek Domes Don't let Josef's crisis of faith poison your mind, bother . That doubt, that weakness of the flesh, crept into Josef's heart and it devoured him from the inside out. Mother saw the poison in him and cast him out to protect us. You need to clear your heart, brother. Forget Josef. Forget the doubts of the flesh. Trust in the Mother. Embrace the Singularity! REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------------------ From: Zdenek Domes To: Lucie Flor Subject: Josef I know Josef, Lucie, he was my friend. But what if he was right? What if the consciousness collector is not safe? If it is not ready? We could be plugging ourselves into oblivion. Allison Staněk's computer See Allison Staněk's computer Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided computers